


Bittersweet

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [3]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Imagine your OTP meeting for the first time online. At some point, A stops logging on for some reason, and B is really worried. As it turns out, A sold everything they had in order to meet B physically.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anon for the prompt on Tumblr, and thanks to otpprompts on tumblr for having the prompt in the first place!

Ian was worried. It had been around a month since Joven had signed onto any of his accounts, and their parting words had been a jokey goodbye, like they always were, with Ian calling Joshua a ‘fuckin nerd’ and telling him to ‘sleep well, bitch’. Ian wished he’d been a little more serious with his goodbye that night, because what if something bad had happened? What if he never got to talk to his boyfriend again?

It wasn’t like Joven to just disappear, and Ian felt melancholy about the whole situation. Had he done or said something wrong? He’d been through the logs of their last Skype conversation multiple times and the only thing that seemed off was Joshua’s promise of a surprise in a month or so’s time.

But that time had been and gone a week ago, and Ian was getting increasingly het up about where Joven was and what he was doing. Was this his way of breaking up with Ian, perhaps? If it was, it wasn’t a nice way to do it, that was for sure. Even Joshua’s hand scrawled letters through the post had stopped, and usually Ian got one of those every couple of weeks, replying in kind and occasionally sending things like candy or gift vouchers on special occasions.

Ian went to bed that night feeling dejected and empty without his usual good night from Joven. The other man, who was presumably somewhere in Chicago still, was usually the first one to text or to call on Skype when he got home from work, and they’d spend most of their evenings together, albeit over an internet connection. Things had been the same since they’d met two years ago, and the sudden stop in communication from Ian’s boyfriend was unbearable.

Perhaps it was fitting that it was a very rare rainy day in California the next morning, when he woke up and checked his phone, seeing nothing from Joven. Like he’d got into the habit of doing, he sent a text to his other half, all but begging for some kind of response. When he checked after his shower, like every text he’d sent since Joven had disappeared, it went unanswered.

Unable to face going into work, Ian called in sick and spent the day in his pajamas, watching reruns of bad talk shows and wishing for some kind of response for Joshua, even if it was as simple as ‘fuck off’.

He wasn’t expecting a visitor, so when the buzzer to his apartment rang he considered just not getting up off the sofa. Eventually, after the bell rang several times, he did just that, sloping off towards the door.

Ian was about to say he didn’t want campaign flyers for the upcoming election, or anything else they might be offering, but his eyes scanned up from the floor, taking in the suitcase before anything else. He was about to say that this person had the wrong apartment, but then came a familiar voice.

“Aren’t you gonna say hi?” Ian could have literally jumped out of his skin, his heart leaping up into his throat as he looked up from the floor and took in Joshua’s features, his tatty leather jacket, his spiked hair, the grin plastered on his face, and his arms opened as if waiting for a hug.

“You fucking idiot!” Ian said, his voice wavering as he sprang forwards and pressed himself tightly against Joshua’s chest. “I thought you were dead, and then you just show up here!”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Joshua’s arms were finally around him, and it was a little bittersweet, because while Ian was incredibly annoyed at the month without contact, he couldn’t believe that Joven was there, in the flesh, standing in his doorway after two years of longing for just that. “I had to sell my phone and computer, and some other stuff, to afford the airfare to come and visit you.”

“You’re an idiot,” Ian said, but it was more fond this time. Tears pricked at his eyes but Ian was determined not to cry, out of relief or anything else. He slid his arms around Joven’s waist and pulled back to look at him. “You’re an idiot,” he repeated.

“The surprise I talked about was me, by the way.” Joven murmured, before he leaned down to softly kiss Ian for the first time.


End file.
